sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Star System
The Athena Star System 'is a solar system located in the Julio-Claudian Star Cluster in the Romana Neighborhood region of Quadrant 2 of the Crystal Territory. Known for its abundance of habitable planets and moons, it is named after the Greek goddess of honor and trees "Athena," for the abundance of tall trees in all the habitable planetoids. Since it is under the jurisdiction of Quadrant 2, it is also under the government of Winston Blue Diamond. Stars There are three stars in the star system. These stars are; Zeus Zeus is a red dwarf. It is the smallest star in the Athena Star System, and perhaps the oldest. It burns hydrogen so slowly that it is thought to be eight trillion years old. It is expected to live for 13 trillion years more as of its discovery. Diot Diot has about the same mass and size with the Sun. It is bright orange in color and is thought to be two billion years of age. Damrey Damrey is the largest star of the three. It is slightly larger than Diot, and sports a more yellowish glow. It is the youngest star, at 1.98 billion years old, slightly younger than Diot. Planets Athena Star System is composed of nine planets, five of which are in the solar system's habitable zone. This is an extremely rare solar system, since most solar systems only have one star and one planet in the habitable zone. Candora Candora is the smallest, yet hottest planet in the star system, sitting only 15.951 million kilometers from the star trio. It is a rocky planet, with surface temperatures reaching almost 448 degrees Celsius during the day. It used to be a habitable planet, but when Damrey pulled in the stars Zeus and Diot, the climate became unfavorable for any type of life to evolve. It is the only planet that is nearer to the stars than any planet in the Goldilocks zone. Garth The largest rocky planet of the five planets in the Goldilocks Zone (Garth, Minerva, Maricana, Blomstralivia, Demeter), a region in a solar system where the temperature is just enough for liquid water to exist. Garth has large forests and sandy coasts, very similar to Earth. However, the ground is not suitable for Kindergartens, due to it having little mineral content. The minerals that's left is used by the trees. Although having soil insuitable for growing gems, there are some gem settlements on Garth. Garth has two moons; *'Excelsior: The larger moon of the two. There are several meteor impacts that have occured here, which has made the ground rich in minerals. There are two kindergartens here, and there are gem settlements inside the impact craters. There is little life in this planet-- only small bushes and a few species of eight-legged Sargoas, blue, elongated, plant-feeding creatures exist. *'Toribius': A moon created from a large meteor impact on Excelsior. Its size is 1/8 of Excelsior's, and its ground is also mineral-rich. Back then it was used for Kindergartens. However, frequent space debris impacts on this moon prompted gems to leave. Minerva The most populated planet in the Goldilocks Zone and the center of gem activity in the star system. After the "Wildlife Protection Act of Homeworld" was passed 1175 years ago, which is an act that prevents gems from planting Kindergartens in planets with more than 100,000 unique species, the three major Kindergartens built on Minerva was dismantled. Although there are no more Kindergartens here, Minerva is still teeming with gems. According to the most recent study, there are 11,734 total gem settlements in Minerva, with 2,721 of those with a population of more than 5000 gems. There are many forests in Minerva where 700-foot tall trees are in abundance. These trees, commonly called ,Molenites, have trunks with a diameter of more than 50 feet. When Molenites die, their branches and leaves fall of, but the trunks remain rooted. These trunks are also almost as hard as iron, which proves as a reliable habitat for gems. The animals that reside here are mostly harmless, but there are some 8-feet long four-legged mammals that feeds on small gems and other mammals. Minerva has four total moons. These moons are; *'Apollo Alpha': The largest moon in the star system. It's ground is rich in minerals. It is slightly overpopulated, for its resources are dwindling quickly. There are four kindergartens located here. *'Apollo Beta': A planetoid much smaller than its sister moon. There was not much interest given to Apollo Beta, as its ground is poor on minerals and there are dangerous, large creatures that reside here. *'Lacsamana': There are a couple of gem settlements here, along with two Kindergartens. The ground is rich in minerals, but this moon is unusually hot. Because of this, life ceased to exist here. *'Xardiov': The ground in Xardiov is also rich in minerals. There is only one Kindergarten in Xardiov, and there is few life that exists here. One of them is a very dangerous plant known as Lazhwardite. It feeds on gems with copper content, like azurites and lapis lazulis. If even a single pore lands on the gem of a copper-based gem, it can be very dangerous, as this plant uses copper-based gems as a host. Copper-based gems are prohibited from visiting this moon. Maricana This planet is a twin planet to Minerva. It is the second most gem-populated planet, just next to Minerva, with 7,921 total gem settlements, 1,105 of those with a population of more than 5000 gems. Maricana is also a protected planet, with two major Kindergartens that was transferred to two of its moons. Maricana was formerly the "de facto capital" of Athena Star System, before Minerva became the official one. This is because the gem leaders of the star system decided to permanently settle on Minerva. Although less populated, Maricana is also teeming with life. Its life has been observed to be very similar to Earth's, having mammals, birds, reptiles, and different kinds of fishes. There are also reports of humans allegedly roaming the planet, although this report has not been given enough interest. Maricana has two moons; *'Grasmark': Grasmark is the second largest moon in the system. Its ground is also rich in minerals, and vast grasslands occupied by few animals can be found here. This makes for a favorable Kindergarten site, and there are dozens of gem settlements located here. *'Aldsta': Aldsta is the oldest moon in the system. This is one of many sites where humans officially reside, after gems allowed and accomodated them to have a place in their star system. The largest human settlement on the moon, officially recognized as Little Solna, has a population as big as 276,845 individuals. Blomstralivia Blomstralivia, commonly shortened to "New Earth" or "Little Earth" by the human settlers, is the largest human settlement site in the universe outside of Earth. It is populated by at least 2.78 billion civilized humans, and millions of species of animals that is in most aspects similar to Earth's. As such, it is also a protected planet. Human refugees arrived here after fleeing from Earth, after an unnamed planetoid crashed there 4000 years ago. The millions of humans that resided in titanic spaceships remained in space for a few years before finding the planet. They landed in Blomstralivia and established the first settlement in the planet. Today, it is composed of many countries and cities, very similar to Earth, although they operate under gem rule with a human ambassador. Blomstralivia has seven moons; *'Carlona': A gem-populated moon with at least three kindergartens and at least a thousand gem settlements. *'Tyche': An exclusive gem-protected planet. It is considered sacred, even to gems, for unknown reasons. Only two special guard gems reside here. *'Dissirto': A fairly hot planet home to desert-like landscapes and few fauna and flora. The ground is rich in copper, and is host to a couple of copper-based gem kindergartens. *'Lepidus': Another human-populated moon. It is home to 400 million humans. The biggest settlement is New Manila, named after the large influx of Filipinos and other Southeast Asians that arrived here. They also operate under gem rule with a human ambassador. *'Praxedes': A moon infamous for its very hostile weather. In areas, the winds are almost 6000 mph (9656 kph) and there are also documented sightings of metal rain. The temperature is very high, almost 291 degrees Celsius during daytime, due to the very thick atmosphere. It is commonly referred to as "Little Venus." As such, there are no gem or human settlements here. *'Gaea': Gaea is a snow-covered and cold moon. It is inhabited by some furry animals. It is also rich in minerals, and gems have constructed three kindergartens here. There are around 6 gem settlements established here. *'Briseis': Briseis is a moon that has very recently been pummeled by asteroid showers. Prior to that, however, no gems inhabited this moon. Although, because of the mineral deposits that the asteroids left on Briseis, the gems are eyeing the construction of kindergartens near the impact zones. Demetryus Demetryus is another planet mostly inhabited by humans. With 1.31 billion human settlers, it is the third largest human site of settlement in the universe outside of Earth, after Blomstralivia and Vida, the latter being in Quadrant 3. It is the 6th protected planetoid in the solar system, with over 1.12 million species of flora and fauna. Demetryus has a single moon; *'Mahyra': Mahyra is a large moon also inhabited by humans. It is the fourth largest human site of settlement in the universe outside of Earth, ranking above Gustafus and Arail in 6th and 5th place, respectively, but settling below Blomstralivia, Vida, and Demetryus. Cicero Cicero is a large gas giant composed mainly of methane. It is surrounded by a large ring made of dust, largely like Saturn. Due to being a gas giant, gems gave it little attention. However, it has 4 moons; only one is habitable. Cicero's habitable moons are; *'Aemirus': The largest moon of Cicero. Large gem settlements can be found on Aemirus, and it hosts 6 kindergartens due to its large mineral content. *'Gnaeis: '''Somewhere around 400,000-600,000 humans live on Gnaeis, most of whom were immigrants from Earth. Large, widespread forests can be found on Gnaeis. *'Marigon': Marigon is the sixth largest human site of settlement in the universe outside of Earth, with 734.7 million humans calling Gustafus home. *'Tuaga': The smallest and farthest moon from Cicero. It has a large mineral content, and is considered suitable for gem production. 3 kindergartens can be found here, along with various gem settlements. Trivia *Maricana's moons, Grasmark and Forsta, are named after their characteristics in Swedish. **Grasmark is named after the Swedish word for grassland, gräsmark ''(vast grasslands occupied by few animals can be found here). **Aldsta is named after the Swedish word for oldest, äldsta (oldest moon in the system). **Blomstralivia is named after the Swedish translation for thriving life, blomstrande liv. Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Star System Category:Alonzo's Sanctuary